Descobertas
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Durante a guerra, eu aprendi coisas estranhas... Slash.


**Título:** Descobertas

**Autor:** Ivi

**Beta mais lindo**: Marck Evans

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Personagens:** Blaise Zabini e Draco Malfoy

**Avisos:** Slash, angst.

**Disclaimer:** Por mais que eu queira alguns deles para mim, os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. E eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo isso.

**Notas: **Fic escrita para a Chris Ann Waters que ganhou o décimo joguinho e escolheu a palavra Nº 28 (Perdoar) da table.

* * *

**Descobertas**

Durante a guerra, eu aprendi coisas estranhas e que eu jamais pensei aprender. Descobri o quanto uma missão pode se tornar infinitamente longa quando é preciso esperar na neve pelo momento certo ou pela chegada de alguém. Percebi também que um Avada Kedrava pode ser rápido demais, até mesmo automático. Mas a lembrança dos olhos dos mortos te perseguirá por muito tempo depois.

Descobri as maneiras mais eficientes de obter a informação desejada, mesmo que os gritos continuassem soando noite após noite nos meus sonhos. Aprendi que alguém pode dormir menino e acordar um homem, e só notar a mudança muito tempo depois. E que perder a inocência infantil pode ser muito doloroso. Entendi que só se pode errar uma vez e por mais que eu me esforce, não me deixarão esquecer da noite na torre, da minha falha.

Percebi que a memória nos prega peças nas horas mais impróprias. Que enquanto espero, costumo me lembrar. Da escola, dos meus colegas da Slytherin, dos nossos planos de grandeza, das brigas com Potter, dos jogos de Quadribol. Da sensação de liberdade, do vôo alucinado atrás do Pomo, o vento frio, a velocidade. Nunca mais voei. E enquanto esperava nas intermináveis e humilhantes missões (sim, eu descobri que existem muitas maneiras de quebrar e castigar uma pessoa), era no passado que minha mente estava.

Normalmente, eu cumpria as ordens que me davam completamente indiferente. Não havia mais aquele sofrimento do meu sexto ano. Havia os sonhos repletos de sons e olhos. Os vôos imaginários de Quadribol e as lembranças de quando me achava um rei. Fora isso, não havia nada. Apenas a certeza que a qualquer momento, seria morto. Não sei bem quando isso começou. Essa inércia, esse vazio. Se quando meu pai não foi liberto de Azkaban com os outros ou se quando minha mãe foi morta por Bellatrix. Ou quando Snape parou de me ajudar e eu fiquei por minha conta. Mas de repente, percebi que nada mais importava, não havia mais nada a perder.

E assim era até Blaise aparecer entre os Comensais. Achei que estivesse, no mínimo, delirando. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes discutimos sobre o Lorde e os Comensais. Blaise achava uma burrada minha idéia de tornar-me um Comensal. Eu o achava covarde por não se envolver. Nunca tive coragem de admitir que ele estava certo e eu, errado. Depois de muito tempo indiferente, percebi que podia sentir raiva novamente.

Sentimento que só intensificou depois da primeira discussão assim que ficamos sozinhos. Blaise sempre foi irritantemente racional e frio, com aquela maneira analítica de encarar tudo.

Fazia tempo que não me descontrolava assim e acabei falando mais que devia, mas não me desculpei com ele. Nem mesmo depois que a raiva virou tesão; as palavras cortantes, gemidos; a briga, sexo. Não me desculpei, nunca nos desculpamos. Esse era o normal. Nunca dizer o que sentíamos. Me assustei quando Blaise disse que sentiu minha falta e que foi difícil me achar. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, eu tive medo. Mas me calei.

E eu descobri novas coisas na guerra. Que a melhor forma de espantar o frio de uma longa noite de vigia, era dormir ao lado de Blaise. Que por mais racional que ele fosse, sempre sabia o que dizer para espantar os meus pesadelos. Que ainda conseguia ter um pouco de esperança quando o ouvia falar sobre o fim da guerra. E que eu era capaz de rir quando ele expunha cada um dos argumentos – lógicos – do porquê de nós dois sobrevivermos e ficarmos juntos. Era bom chamá-lo de Gryffindor iludido para ouvi-lo responder, indignado, e fingir não notar o quanto eu desejava acreditar em cada uma daquelas palavras.

Foi nesse período que descobri o quanto uma missão na qual Blaise estivesse poderia ser longa, como eram poucos e rápidos os momentos que estávamos juntos. Foi mais ou menos nessa época que Snape reapareceu. Confiei nos dois e aceitei trair ao Lorde, com o desejo mínimo de contribuir ao menos um pouquinho para tornar os delírios de Blaise reais. Foi quando eu notei que ainda acreditava no futuro. Sentia um medo desgraçado, mas dei um salto naquele abismo de traição.

Não sei ao certo como a batalha final aconteceu. De repente, tudo era dor, feitiços e desespero. No momento seguinte, acabou. Como se a simples derrota do Lorde houvesse drenado todas as forças dos Comensais. Só então consegui procurar por Blaise. E encontrá-lo caído, sangrando, Snape ao seu lado tentando ajudá-lo. Foi um choque.

Ajoelhei-me ao lado dele. Eu já tinha visto pessoas demais morrendo para saber que Blaise estava muito mal e isso me impediu de argumentar que aquele não era o momento para ele morrer. Que ele não devia morrer. E as palavras nunca foram o meu forte, droga. Eram o forte dele. A culpa por envolvê-lo naquela história toda me paralisou. Blaise nem deveria estar ali. Queria me desculpar, dizer que me arrependia de não ter percebido minha burrada antes. Enquanto pensava no que dizer, desiludido demais para falar que tudo ia ficar bem, ele, como uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiam me ler, sussurrou:

- Ei, Draco. Não foi sua culpa.

E morreu. Sem permitir que eu pedisse perdão.


End file.
